Hope?
by CelestialAngelofSorrow
Summary: What happens when our beloved Severus Snape is finally left to his own thoughts when he takes a walk alone during the night? One shot about him and his one true desire; the woman he loved.


He was moving through the forest swiftly, the sky as black as the night permit and amongst it the bright stars scattered while the moon shone down, lighting a small pass across the rooted branches.

A long walk throughout the labyrinth of majestic trees and away from everybody to ensure tranquility was what he thought was necessary. He needed a while to clear his head, to gain some much needed time to himself where he could finally think his own thoughts instead of concentrating on building a wall inside his head to keep a certain evil, should-be-dead wizard out of his mind, or perhaps from focusing too much on what Dumbledore keeps making him do for "the good of the wizarding world". It was too much for him these days.

And yet here he is, walking around during his favorite time, his thoughts as vast as the universe itself. His mind passed over from the things the old wizard was guilt tripping him into doing, and whether in all actuality if they were really the right things to do. Then thoughts of why he was being guilt tripped started to appear. The source of all his pain, his suffering, his once held hope, shattered by his one biggest mistake. He had ratted out bits of the prophecy about the very son of the woman he loved.

Snape loved her so much, the only reason he really joined the Death Eaters was to impress her with his power. So what had possessed him to tell the one being who would stop at nothing, give no one mercy, and destroy all in his path to get the things he wanted about her son? Was it his envy towards Potter that drove him towards this? Was it his lust for the woman who held his heart in her very hands, breaking it in two when she became Lily "Potter"? Whatever it was, it doesn't matter now, for she was dead, betrayed to Voldemort by the very people she proclaimed to be her friends. Even if she did stray away from him those many years ago.

He stopped once he reached his destination, a beautiful mountain stream that him and Lily always went to when they were friends. The midnight blue water, illuminated by the moon as the stars reflected on the ripples of water like lanterns within, slowly streamed throughout the quiet forest, not a sound let loose. All was content and serene here, masking all of the loneliness and sorrow the poor man felt. Severus silently reminisced as the soft wind blew the cool grass below him, the water hitting the few rocks that partially blocked its path melodically as it moved along with the air.

All was peaceful, at a standstill, emptiness filling the atmosphere.

After a few minutes of thinking about Lily, his beloved, suddenly, a twig was heard cracking not far behind him. Snape quickly turned around and pointed his wand out towards the forest.

"Lumos," was whispered as he prepared for anything that would be out at this time of night.

He was slowly walking towards the forest when another soft noise was made. His gaze turned like lightning towards the source when he saw something he hadn't expected. His eyes suddenly met those of another, whose green orbs immediately widened at being caught through the blackness. The second they made contact, a course of electricity shot through his body; he could not move a muscle. 'Those eyes,' he thought, 'those beautiful green eyes could only belong to one person. . .'

"Lily," he breathed her name; the man's voice naught but a whisper.

Their eyes met for an extremely brief moment, no more than two seconds passed before the silhouette of the mysterious woman vanished, leaving Severus dumbfounded. He said her name again, a little louder this time as he ran into the forest after her, determined to see her, praying to dear God it wasn't an illusion.

He swiftly ran, cutting across branches and stepping carelessly on roots as the figure of a woman disappeared into the night. Finally, after sprinting halfway through the forest, Snape had finally realized he wasn't going to find her anytime soon, whoever it was, although he was sure he knew, had evanesced into the darkness.

She was gone.

Snape dropped to his knees, a lone, single moonlit tear running down his cheek as he wordlessly, soundlessly, wished that his dream, his one true desire, would come true at last, instead of this torture he was subjected to.

The lonely wizard stayed there silently crying for hours, unaware that a once earthly being with vibrant green eyes and dark red hair watched him from afar.


End file.
